Kaizoku Gakuen
by miraii-o-o-zora
Summary: Luffy is a transfer student, in a reigon that's called Umi Jidai, and he will attend Kaizoku Gakuen. Umi jidai is a place where all people with special and inhuman powers around the world are gathered, they are forced to enter it. Umi jidai has a central town, two schools, hospital. The schools are Kaizoku Gakuen and Kaigun Gakuen. And Luffy's adventure had begun.


**Hi there, this is my first fan fiction of one piece so I hope it suits your liking...**

 **hope you enjoy it**

* * *

There is a region located somewhere in this world, where no mere ordinary human can enter, nor the one who are living in it, can go to the outside world. The place was called Umi Jidai, in this region there was this super famous school called, Kaizoku Gakuen. There attended students with inhuman powers, or have been forced to enter the region. Until they graduate safely from the education system there, they will be free to step out into the outside world.

* * *

The breeze was cool, hitting on a face. It was sunny, not hot at all, a fine weather. Buildings all over the place, new and old ones. The place was busy with people, coming back and forth, there were the ones who were laughing, shouting, talking, and crying. And there was one who was running with all of his might, bumping into people, getting scolded at, but that person just grinned at them, and his voice didn't have a hint of guiltiness or worry when blurted the word out. It was just another normal day.

Running and dashing, taking turns without losing the speed, jumping over fences. Then stopping for a while to pet a stray cat in one of the alleys. Running once again, but up hills, taking an apple from one of the stands, and getting scolded once again. Eating in one bite the apple and swallowing it as if there was no tomorrow.

But at last he stooped his tracks, the boy looked up as if he was observing something, and that is true. The person grinned, clenched his hands into fists, then jumped high while flailing his hands up to the sky, and shouted "at last I'm here!"

The grin that was pasted on his face, was extremely wide and bright. As if he was rewarded. He landed back on the ground, he clutched a bar, a gate bar. The gate was enormous, the boy looked so small in front of it. He rubbed his chin and thought of something, then he beamed.

"I'm a genius" he shouted.

He held the bars, one on the right and on one the left, and he was ready to perform his brilliant idea. The boy tried to insert his head between the bars...

...

And it didn't work, he retreated then sat on the ground and tilted his head. "Eeeeeeh? Why doesn't it work?"

The boy rubbed his forehead, then he jumped on his feet, and used his last resort. The little guy breathed in and then shouted "IS ANYBODY HERE?! HELLOOOOO, HELLLOOOOOO, ANYBODY? UGH, I WANT MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

And that played the cards, from out of nowhere. A person appeared, he had white hair, wore a suit, and had something on his head. He was behind the bars, looking at boy, a short one. The boy that just shouted, had black hear and eyes, a scar under his eyes and wore a straw hat. The black haired stared at the man infront of him. They stared in silence, still none of them uttered a word.

But the black haired boy broke it, "What's a goat doing out here?"

"RUDE I'M NOT A GOAT, MY NAME IS MERI!"

"Uwaaah, the goat talked!"

"LLIKE I SAID I'M NOT A GOAT, I'M A HUMAN BEING, TALK ABOUT BEING RUDE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! You're a human?! But you have horns on your head!"

Meri face palmed, then glared at the younger boy… he sighed, "So who are you and what are you doing here?"

The boy grinned, then pointed at himself with his thumb, "My name is Monky D Luffy, a transfer student. And I'm going to take over this region, nishishishi"

"Eh you're going to talk over the Umi region?!" Meri looked surprised, he eyed the boy who goes with the name Luffy, the kid was short, skinny, and...stupid.

"Impossible" the white haired deadpanned.

Luffy pouted and made a 'booo booo' sound, then asked, "Why isn't anybody here? Have they gone too eat or something?"

Meri looked at him then shook his head in disappointment, "This the back door and not the entrance, even though it's weird for us to have a transfer student coming here with his or her own free will…"

"EEEEEEH THIS THE BACK DOOR OF THE PLACE? NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"So why did you come to this place you know what kind of place the region is, right?"

"EEEEH? THEN IF THIS IS THE BACK DOOR GATES, THEN WHY DOES IT HAVE A SUPER LARGE GATE? THEN WHAT DOES THE ENTRANCE GET LOOKS LIKE?! SOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL"

"WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY TALK TO YOU!" Meri interrupted Luffy's babbling.

Luffy stared at him, then grinned, "Yeah I know what kind of place is this, that's why I'm here!"

"Ok, but why? you know that if you enter this region you cannot get out of here, do you?"

"Nishihihi, yeah! And that's sounds FUN!" grinned Luffy.

Meri just looked like him as if the boy had another head planted, _I feel like I'll go mad if I talk to him anymore….._ Meri sighed and opened the gate, letting Luffy enter.

Luffy entered through the opened gates and his grin grew wider,after that he shouted energetically, "SHIHISHI I SMELL THE ADVENTURES IN THIS PLACE, OH BOY THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOO FUN!"

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry for the errors and bad grammer. Do i continue the story? And please do review!**_


End file.
